


Pillow Forts Fix Everything

by SiriuslyDontBlink, Tuppa_Warah



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Baby Peter, Clint babysits, Fluff, Really shouldn't leave Clint in charge of things, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyDontBlink/pseuds/SiriuslyDontBlink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuppa_Warah/pseuds/Tuppa_Warah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is left with Peter for an evening, and everyone is worried. Except Peter. That kid loves him, not only because he's cool and dangles him upside down and lets him chew on questionable things. </p><p>Yeah. Clint is a Responsible Adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts Fix Everything

A Nerf bullet bounced off Phil’s forehead, and he didn’t have to glance up to know that Clint had ducked behind the couch that Peter was settled on. Phil said, “Clint, no,” and when he looked up, the archer was frowning and hanging onto the back of the couch, arms thrown over it.

Clint took a breath, and Phil said, “Don’t whine.”

“Phiiiiiiiiiil.”

“You’re whining.”

Phil was hit in the nose with another Nerf bullet. He closed his eyes and held his breath — one, too, three, release — so he didn’t strangle Clint. He opened one eye and Clint was grinning at him, that shit-eating grin that only really Clint could manage. “Remind me again why it’s not a good idea to strangle my specialty agents.”

“‘Cos I’m charming, and I look good in tight jeans, and I give mind-blowing blowjobs. Mind the pun.”

“You can’t say things like that in front of Peter,” Coulson said.

“The kid’s not even a year. It’s not going to give him psychological damage.” Coulson looked like he was going to protest, so Clint plowed ahead. “You’re not going to strangle me, because I still owe you from last night. Remember? Yeah.”

And there was that goddamn satisfied grin again. “I haven’t decided if I’m going to strangle you yet or not, but you’re probably safe until I’m not watching Peter.”

Clint cast Peter a glance and said, “The kid’s a superhero already. Saving lives and all.” Clint handed Peter a Nerf bullet, which Peter grabbed with a happy gurgle and went to town on.

“Which one of you am I supposed to be babysitting?” Coulson asked as Peter chewed the styrofoam, babbling as he did.

Clint said, “Actually, Fury needs to see you.”

Phil glanced at Peter and said, “I can’t leave him —” He cut off as he caught sight of Clint’s grin. “Oh. No. I’m not leaving him with you.”

“Are you trying to imply that I can’t handle a few hours with a nine month old?” Clint asked, trying for indignation and getting amusement.

“I am flat out saying that you can’t handle a few hours with a nine month old.”

“Challenge accepted!”

“That wasn’t a bet, Barton.” Coulson sighed. “Look —”

Peter started screaming.

Before Coulson could get up and pick Peter up to figure out what was wrong, Clint had jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed the Nerf bullet from the ground, shoving it back into Peter’s hands.

Peter went quiet, eyes widening like he was confused as to how the dart had reappeared in his grasp. Clint pumped both fists into the air and howled, “I am the master commander!” which seemed to amuse Peter.

Coulson leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. “Oh, god.”

 

* * *

  
“Okay, you have all the emergency contacts in your phone, call me if anything happens, I’ll tell Steve and Tony that you’re with him, and I’ll try to get Natasha to check in on you.”

“Phil, they’ll be home in literally four hours.” Peter wiggled in Clint’s arms and threw himself forward with a shriek. Clint grabbed Peter’s leg and held onto him, dangling him upside down.

“Something could still go wrong.” Phil grabbed Peter and set him upright in Clint’s arms, giving Clint a look that communicated his displeasure. “Don’t drop him.”

Clint held up Peter’s leg, and the baby giggled in his arms.

Coulson sighed and, with a regretful look, he left.

 

* * *

  
“What do you mean you left him with Clint?” Tony hunched over, pressing his phone to his ear in order to hear through the noise the crowd made.

Steve cast him a concerned glance and Tony waved a hand at him dismissively. He started making his way out of the crowd, outside where he could hear. Steve trailed behind him, undeterred.

“I only left a little while ago. I’ll have Natasha check up on them, and you’ll be home in a few hours. They’ll be all right.”

“No, no, don’t have her come. We’ll come home as early as we can.” Tony looked up, trying to figure out how they could cut out early.

Steve said, “We can’t just leave early, Tony.”

“Yes we can.”

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony and grabbed the phone, which Tony relinquished with a pout. “Phil, don’t worry about it. I’m sure Clint will be fine. Thank you.”

When Steve hung up, Tony started, “Steve we can’t just leave him with Clin —” He cut off with a muffled indignant sound as Steve kissed him quiet.

“Yes, we can.”

 

* * *

  
JARVIS informed Clint when Steve and Tony were on their way up. He was actually a little bit surprised that they hadn’t rushed home immediately, but maybe they had more faith in him than Coulson did. Honestly. He would have to have a talk with that man. Clint considered getting up and pretending to look like a Responsible Adult, but it was very comfortable here, and Peter was sleeping. Yeah, he could blame Peter.

He could blame Peter for Brave playing in the background, too. Pixar movies were classic. He was just educating the kid. Yeah.

The door opened and Clint pulled the blanket down so it fell over the opening in the pillows and blocked them off. He heard Steve’s voice first, and then Tony, crying, “What did you do to my living room!”

“Shh!” Clint said, muffled under his pillow fort. “We’re sleeping.”

“You’re not sleeping, you menace,” Tony groused, but his voice lowered.

“I haven’t damaged any of your property, Stark!” Clint said in a loud whisper.

“Except my couch! What are you even doing?”

The blanket lifted and Clint stared at Steve, disgruntled. Steve appeared to be ignoring Tony, which was usually the smarter course of action. Clint wasn’t sure how he dealt with Tony on a regular basis, really. “Let me put Peter in bed,” Steve said, reaching in to pull Peter into his arms. As he stood, Peter grumbled and nestled against his chest. Clint pulled the blanket closed again.

Steve left, and it was quiet for a few minutes, Tony probably having followed to tuck Peter in. And then, from another room, “Barton!”

“What?” Clint grumbled, lifting the blanket again.

“Go home!”

“… No! I’m watching Brave!”


End file.
